


Crepes and Cream

by justanother30



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cooking, Drabble, Food Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Pliroy Week 2018, Rimming, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanother30/pseuds/justanother30
Summary: Breakfast can be so delicious! (Just a fun little drabble!)





	Crepes and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this was a fun little prompt for Pliroy Week 2018. I had this scene in mind for my ["Lovefools"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600695/chapters/31222497) story, but the way the story started going, I couldn't use it. Glad I could put it here!

JJ is trying to show Yuri how to make crepes, standing behind him, hand guiding him to turn over the crepe just right. He’s only in his silk red boxers that Yuri absolutely loves. Mostly he loves stripping them off JJ. 

Yuri already knows how to make crepes, but hasn’t ever told JJ, just lets his hand cover his as they work the crepe over in the pan. He snuggles back, feeling JJ’s strong chest through his thin black t-shirt.

That wide-neck t-shirt is driving JJ mad, as it contrasts with Yuri’s alabaster skin, so creamy and smooth, and falls over one delicious-looking shoulder. Then, as JJ leans in close, his leg brushes up against Yuri and he realizes that Yuri is only in the shirt, no underwear, his ass peeking out just below, round and soft. He’s dying, and brushes his hand up Yuri’s thigh, finger playing at the juncture where Yuri’s thigh meets his butt.

Yuri smirks and asks, “What are you doing, baby?” as he pushes his ass back into JJ’s hand.

JJ moves the pan from the burner and turns off the stove before they burn the house down. 

“What are _you_ doing to _me_ , mon chaton?”

Yuri leans back and, turning his head, smiles and kisses JJ, humming in satisfaction, as JJ starts fingering him. Then JJ can’t take it, and knows what he’s really hungry for.

“But the crepes will get cold!”

Crepes be damned. JJ just wants to eat Yuri for breakfast. Tasting his sweet ass, licking and biting his way to that tight pink hole has Yuri begging JJ for more, and JJ is more than willing to give it to him. Yuri is leaning on the counter, breaths coming in fast and shallow, and he arches back, spreading his legs for JJ. Fuck, JJ loves his kitten. So responsive. He dives in, tongue working Yuri’s entrance until it’s wet and ready for the rest of him.

“Stay there,” JJ growls after sucking a mark on Yuri’s ass. 

Yuri waits, smiling to himself, knowing what’s coming. Then, JJ’s back, a bottle of lube slammed down on the counter, and soon Yuri’s filled with JJ’s cock. He’s pulled back against JJ then, rocking with him until they are completely lost in each other, climbing higher together. They already made love this morning in the sleepy hour before waking, but this, this is passion and want and need.

Afterwards, Yuri sits on JJ’s lap and they feed each other bites of crepes filled with strawberries and cream. The crepes are cold, sure, but it was worth it. JJ gets a bit of whip cream on the corner of his mouth, which Yuri happily licks off. Of course, he gets a wicked idea, and soon whipped cream has made it’s way down to JJ’s chest. He’s so messy, Yuri teases. Crepes get abandoned, again, as JJ picks Yuri up — who grabs the whipped cream — and takes him back to the bedroom for the rest of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Find me on tumblr [@suzewrites](https://suzewrites.tumblr.com/) where I post about my writing process, share writing tips, ideas for new YOI stories, and the like.


End file.
